


No Power in Heaven or Earth

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angel!Dick, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick has always been different and after his parents death it becomes obvious why. Taken by the archangel Michael to be trained at eight years old, Dick is now finally strong enough to return to Earth. Having been missing for 14 years the world has changed without Dick and he struggles to fit in while keeping away from Heaven's blood hounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the beginning...

It all started with Dick’s mother, two centuries ago she had been created as a guardian angel. She was to protect young children assigned to her and keep them safe. As the youngest angel in heaven, it was no surprise to the others when she fell in love with John Grayson- they all were young once and made mistakes. However, it shocked all of heaven when she actually fell from grace to earth, not hell, as they were told but to earth as a human.  
John and Mary’s love story seemed like a typical one to others but only they two knew how strange it really was. As a child John would see glimpses of a girl with red hair and green eyes dressed in white. When he was six years old, his parents had a picnic to celebrate his birthday. Curious and bored, young John decided to explore the forest when his parent’s backs were turned. Following a fluttering butterfly John didn’t notice the cliff till it was too late. His parents found him calmly hanging by the back of his shirt on a tree root. Questioned by his family after the ordeal John animatedly explained that he had felt a hand catch him and place him on the branch. Amused by the child’s antics the family humored him but privately believed that it had been luck but John determinedly held on to his beliefs. Eventually though, he too forgot the story until he turned eighteen.  
On that particular day John had been taking his new car out for a spin, driving past the park he saw a girl sitting on a bench. Instantly captivated by her beauty and resemblance to his childhood ‘imaginary’ hero John promptly drove himself into a tree. Being young and careless John had drove without a seatbelt but later on when going through the police reports at the hospital he found that itt was written that he had been wearing one. John didn’t bother correcting them, but held on to the memory of the scent of strawberries and citrus before he crashed. A day after he was discharged, John found himself walking through the same park. There, he met Mary and fell in love with her all over again.  
The next two years were a whirlwind of romance. When they both turned twenty John proposed and that night itself they ran away to Haly’s Circus. The Graysons never saw their son again until his funeral. The wedding was held two months later with only Pop Haly, the flame breather and Clarence Linda the circus’ fortuneteller and Mary’s best friend, in attendance. It was one of the happiest days of John and Mary’s life, only second to their son’s birth. That night as Mary laid in John’s loving embrace a storm brewed over the circus’ camping area. As thunder crackled and lightning lit the sky, Mary knew it was Heaven calling her back- and it was not happy.  
Slipping out of her lover’s embrace, she checked to make sure he was asleep before transforming and ascending to heaven. There, she was greeted at the pearly gates by two archangels holding flaming swords. They led her to the inner court where Gabriel, God’s right hand, awaited. She fell to her knees and begged for mercy trying to explain the love she felt for John. The chief angel was not impressed, seeing that there was no other available option Mary turned against the archangel standing next to her. She grabbed his sword and ran or heaven’s entrance before jumping off. While falling through the air she turned the sword behind her back, grabbed her wings and cut them off. The amount of agony she felt was indiscernible and as the golden ichor slowly changed colors to blood red, a shadow flew from below and snatched her wings before disappearing.  
Falling on the edge of the camping area, Mary took care of herself before walking back to the trailer and falling unto the bed and her husband’s embrace. The moment her eyes closed John’s opened and he stared at his wife in shock. He had seen her transformation and ascension, and still loved her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Placing his chin on her head, John fell asleep lulled by the scent of citrus and strawberries.  
Weeks later Mary surprised John with news of being pregnant. Shocked and delighted the to-be-father begins planning and telling everyone he can. Mary just as shocked as John was more wary, to others her pregnancy would be viewed as gift from above but she knew it for what it was, a warning from Heaven- they weren’t finished with her yet.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Richard John Grayson was born to Mary and John Grayson on April 1st, 1993. He was born with raven black silky hair, a delicate face structure, high cheekbones, his mother’s nose and the most magnificent blue eyes in the world. His mother instantly forgot her worries and fell in love with him the moment she laid eyes on her son. His father joked that when he grew up he would leave a trail of broken hearts, including his mother’s. AS the years went by, it seemed to get truer and truer every day. Dick grew handsomer and cleverer every day.  
John began to notice strange things about Dick. When Dick was three years old he climbed up a ladder on the side of the trailer to the roof. The top still wet from the storm that morning caused Dick to slip. Most three years old wouldn’t have had the reflexes or arm strength to catch themselves when they fell on the ground but Dick caught a ledge and held on for five minutes before Lanny the lion tamer found him. Dick also woke up on random nights complaining that his back hurt, when Mary and John checked nothing seemed wrong.  
By the time Dick turned eight he could beat anyone in the circus at chess, fly more gracefully on the trapeze than both his parents and was the beloved heart of the circus. Walking around and sharing his jokes, playing harmless pranks on the performers, these little things made everyone love the acrobatic bird even more.  
On that fateful day Dick had been playing with the strongmen, standing on their shoulders and showing off, when he heard yelling. Worried, Dick followed the noise to the animal tents and hid behind Zitka, his pet elephant’s cage. He watched as Pop Haly and a man smoking a cigarette yelled at each other before the other man threatened Haly and walked away. Dick, too young to completely understand what was going on walked out of his hiding spot, glaring at the man when he caught Dick’s eyes. Pop looked down to see Dick and regretted his actions for scaring the young boy. He put his arm around Dick’s shoulder and led him away. That night, as Pop looked down into Mary and John’s glassy eyes he realized how regrettable his actions really were.  
In that same instant Dick had been hiding in his trailer, sitting on the floor and facing the floor length mirror. He stared with unseeing eyes at his blood covered hands replaying the memory of their fall over and over again. His blue eyes had turned a darker shade and as tears sprung in his eyes, his body began transforming. His tan skin began to glow and lit up the dark corner, around his neck an image of a dragon holding a gem began to uncurl. Dick arched his back as his back began hurting as though it was being torn apart. Staring in the mirror Dick watched as wings began to unfold from his back. The feathers were as dark as the night with a blue stripe in a v-shape across the middle. He stretched his back muscles and watched as the wings fluttered. Distracted from his grief Dick giggled and turned around to face his back to the mirror.  
Suddenly he found himself facing a man in white with large white wings and 2 swords by his sides in front of him. Dick gasped and moved back, the man smiled and offered a hand towards Dick. Dick stared knowing that the man was a stranger… but something inside of him told him to trust the man, and so, Dick placed his hand in the man’s. The man pulled the boy to his chest and with a flap of his mighty wings flew up into the air. As Dick soared through the air one sentence from the man’s mouth pierced the fog his mind was covered with.  
“No power in Heaven or Earth can hurt you now.”


	2. God made Heaven and Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick's return to earth and first encounter with Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This I have to admit is not my best work but I promise the story will get better.

Dick gazed down on Earth, swinging his legs back and forth on the edge where he sat. Watching cars stuck in traffic, natural disasters, kittens stuck in trees, Superman flying around the world. _All those people living on one tiny planet, it must be get crowded there._ He swung up his legs and crossed them trying to stare deeper at the world in front of him. Here, in this empty space of Heaven, land was unlimited. You could walk for eternity and never find an end. Dick had been brought here when he was eight, by an archangel named Micheal, after the death of His Mother and Father.

*FLASHBACK*

Dick stood across from Micheal, hands behind his back rocking on his heels in nervousness. He stared at the man in front of him unsure of what to say. His parents had taught him not to talk to strangers yet here he was practically allowed himself to be kidnapped by one. Dick winced as he thought of them, tears burned in his eyes but he stubbornly held them back. As if sensing his pain the man knelt down, placing a hand on his shoulder.

_“Do not be afraid to cry child. Now is the time to mourn your parents, for I cannot promise you will get another opportunity. Everything else can wait for later.”_

Dick began to sob at those words, tears streaming down his face as he fell to his knees. The man pulled him to his chest, cradling his head and brought down his wings around them creating a safe haven. Inside there-leaning on a stranger’s chest-Dick finally broke down.

//////////////////////////////////

Dick finally stopped crying and put himself back together before pulling away from the stranger.

“Thank you Mister…erm.”

The man laughed. A heavenly sound that echoed like church bells and folded his wings back. _”You may call me Micheal, young Richard.”_

Dick smiled. Bouncing back on his feet. “Oh okay, and you can call me Dick.”

“ _That is acceptable… Dick. Now, tell me child, do you know why you are here?”_ Dick frowned.

“Umm… Micheal, I was hoping you would tell me that… and also why I have wings on my back.” Dick said suddenly remembering the new appendages fluttering behind him.

_“Child, what do you know about Angel?”_ Micheal frowned. Dick’s eyes widened as he caught on, putting two and two together. He fidgeted on the floor staring down at the pristine gold tiles.

“Are you trying to tell me that I’m an angel, Mister Micheal?”

_“Half angel”_ Micheal corrected casting a soft look at the child. _“Your mother was a guardian angel, I was her mentor before she fell. Mary was not supposed to fall in love with her first assignment- but it happened and you were born. Heaven has been watching you, child. Looking for any abnormalities but you seemed to be a normal human… until last night. You are in grave danger now. All of heaven is looking to destroy you.”_ Dick looked up at Micheal in confusion.

“But why? I haven’t done anything wrong!” Micheal looked down at Dick in pity.

_“Heaven has judged you not for what you have done but for what you are. You are considered an abomination to both Heaven and Earth. Neither human nor angel- an unknown. And as the saying goes people fear the unknown-the apple does not fall far from the tree.”_

“Then why are you here?” Dick said scrunching his eyebrows and crossing his arms.

_“I am not a normal angel, only second to Gabriel, the right hand of God. I see you for what you are- an innocent child caught in the crossfires of a war of balance. I brought you here to train you. Many people will be looking for you but you will be safe here, until you can protect yourself.”_ With that, Micheal’s face hardened and he stuck out his arm in front of him. Two Bo staffs appeared in them and he tossed one to Dick.

_“Your training starts now.”_

*Flashback ends*

Now finally, after fourteen years of vigorous training, Dick was ready to return to earth. He stood up and turned around to stare at the place he had been calling home. It was empty, Micheal had taken everything there yesterday and told Dick his goodbyes- they were unsure of when they would be able to contact each other again. Giving the empty oasis one last look over, he jumped off the edge.

Flying never lost its appeal. No matter how many times he soared through the skies on his wings it never ceased to amaze him. The wind ruffling his hair and the breeze hitting his face with every flap of his mighty wings. He closed his eyes enjoying what he knew to be one of his last flights before he reached Earth. He was born to fly-even before he got his wings.

Dick landed quietly in a dark alley and quickly tucked his wings in before grabbing the rolls of bandages Micheal had hidden for him in a dark corner. Unlike most angels, Dick couldn’t transform from one form to another, he was forever to be stuck like this. So they came to the decision that Dick would have to tuck his wings in and wrap bandages around them to keep them there and hidden. He also cast an illusion on himself-so if anybody bumped into his back they wouldn’t notice the lumps, just feel a smooth back.

Everything was already set up for Dick. Micheal had somehow gotten him a new birth certificate, driver’s license a new social security number all under his old name. He had even rented out an apartment for Dick and furnished it with the new bank account Dick had. All Dick really had to do now was sign up for some college course and get a job. Dick smiled. He was excited to be back on earth, he had watched the earth progress while he was gone and couldn’t wait to try out the new technology.

Lost in his thoughts, Dick didn’t notice the man in front of him until he walked into the guy- knocking both of them over.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I was lost in my thou-“Dick’s words died on his lips as soon as he saw the guy’s face. He had black hair, dark blue eyes and high cheekbones that spoke of high society. His lips were turned up in a rueful smile and Dick instantly felt his cheeks start to burn.

“It’s ok. No harm done.” The guy got up and offered a hand to Dick smiling widely. Dick took it and felt his insides turn as he got up. Once he was standing he finally got a good look at the bottom portion of the stranger _-and what a look it was. The guy was… ripped? That’s what you call it right?_ He was very muscular and could pass as a professional wrestler-even in a suit and tie _._ Dick looked up to notice the man staring at him and felt his cheeks flush even more. _What was wrong with him?!_

“Are you new here? I haven’t seen you around here.” The guy asked still staring at Dick. Dick cleared his thoughts still feeling flustered.

“Uhhhh…yeah. I just moved to Gotham yesterday. I’m not used to the city.” Dick smiled nervously. _I didn’t sound like a doofus, right? What I just said made sense…right?_

“Ohh, well let me introduce myself- I’m Bruce Wayne.” Bruce smiled charmingly and held his hand out for Dick to shake. Dick took it praying that his palms weren’t sweating.

“My name’s Richard Grayson, but I prefer to be called Dick.” Bruce smiled again.

“Well, Dick, I hope you find a home in Gotham and I hope to find you again.” Bruce waved and walked away leaving Dick to stare at his backside _. What was with that guy that makes my blood sing and feel so flustered? I’ve never felt this way before._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to have Dick meet a 10 year old Jason who was supposed to help Dick after he's been pickpocketed, but decided to get on with the story and just have Dick meet Bruce already. The Jason idea, however, did lead me to write another story called Rags to Better Rags. I would suggest it to anyone who likes parental Dick and younger Bat-siblings. Please comment and tell me what you think.


	3. Dreamy's Daycare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick gets started at his new job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really feeling this story anymore and I just updated for the sake of updating.

Bruce walked back to his office in a daze. He absently acknowledged his secretary as she set more papers in front of him and began signing his name. His mind immediately began to wander as the tedious task continued and it went back to the beautiful man he had met on the streets earlier that day. Bruce had never considered himself as anything but straight until he met _him._

The sun shining on his gorgeous face, bright blue eyes twinkling in happiness and wonderment, and a bright smile that made him go weak in his knees. Thoughts of the man he had met remained in his mind all day. All throughout his formal luncheon, his meetings and even his dinner. His children muttered amongst themselves and had clearly noticed his distant ways but he was too far gone to notice.

He certainly hoped to see that man again.

//////////////////////////////////////////////

Dick quietly entered his apartment building, uttering a greeting to his landlady before rushing up to his flat. He was amazed at how much the world had changed since he was on earth. Technology was _much_ more advanced, computers weren’t the bulky things he used to use before but now more flat and some were portable. Cell phones had become sleeker and smaller too. His mind was blown by the changes. But the thing that surprised him the most about the city was the atmosphere.

Once when one came to Gotham a feeling of dread could be felt by every person. Everyone was suspicious of everyone and there seem to darkness lurking in every corner. The city had become brighter and not cheerful, but close to content. Mind you it was no heaven but Dick thought he could get used to living here.

 The memories of Gotham brought back the last experience he had here and he frowned. It had been a long time since he had visited his parents. The last time being when he was eight and at their funeral. He looked at the clock checking the time, he still had a couple of hours left before the cemetery closed and he could fit in a nap.

////////////////////////////////////////////////

The nap he took led him straight through the cemetery’s open hours and into the next day, and he was _still_ tired.

Dick woke up the next morning to his alarm going off at eight ‘o’ clock in the morning. An hour before his new job at Dreamy’s Daycare started. It wasn’t the best job ever but the best one he could find under his circumstances. Plus, he enjoyed spending time with kids and watching their amusement and wonderment at all little things. The world jaded these things from adults and it was wonderful to still find innocence still existed.

Dick quickly brushed his teeth and changed into his clothing for the day before running out of the apartment like heaven’s soldiers were looking for him (which they were). As he ran across the street he kept his eyes open for the man he had walked into the day before but there was no sight of him. Deciding not to dwell on his disappointment, Dick erased the frown on his face before walking into his new job.

Dreamy’s Daycare was a playground for rich people’s babies. The wealthy could drop of their children at any time from nine-thirty in the morning until nine at night. The facility had state-of-the-art security and ‘professionals’ in babycare.

Dick thought it was a wonderful place.

The rooms were all painted in soft colors, the floors littered with toys. The sounds of laughter and screaming could be heard in the older children section while the soft coos of baby’s could be heard in the younger. Lavender could be smelled everywhere and the place had a relaxing atmosphere.

Dick walked up to receptionist’s office.

“Hi, I’m Dick Grayson. It’s my first day on the job as an assistant.”

“Oh, so you’re the new guy.” The receptionist said glancing up at him once before looking back down at the computer screen in front of her.

“The boss assigned you to a special case. This baby is one of the elite people’s son and has been fussing ever since he came here. The boss wants you to try and see if he likes you, if he doesn’t just come back here and we’ll reassign you, that baby has been crying all day.” She printed out a piece of paper and handed it to him.

Dick thanked her and walked away, reading his assignment. He finally came upon the infant’s area and walked into the room where his baby was being held. The moment he walked in all he could hear was wailing and he instinctively reached for his ears to block out the sound.

A frazzled woman walked up to him. “I’m sorry, he hasn’t stopped crying since he came maybe you can give a try.” The woman yelled above the screams, gesturing to the crib.

Dick nodded and walked to the crib, looking down at the red-faced baby below. He slowly picked the baby up and began rocking him, ignoring the flying fists and feet.

“shhh…hush now, it’s okay, Damian. You’re safe here. Nothing’s going to happen to you. I know u miss your parents but they’ll be back soon…” Dick cooed into the baby’s ears, whispering nonsensical things. Gradually the crying quieted and Dick was left with a sleepy baby in his arms.

The woman from before was standing in a corner o the room staring in amazement at Dick.

“H-how did you do that?”

Dick smiled secretly and held the baby closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate writing in 3rd person-omniscient. I swear this is the last chapter written in this POV next chapter will be in Dick's and much better. Please comment and tell me how it is so far.


End file.
